


Somewhat Unsettling

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Allspark Almanac [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Happy Ending, Healing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: However, I find his willingness to experiment on his own exo-frame to be somewhat unsettling. He has injured himself sixteen thousand, three hundred and forty-two times that I am aware of.Wheeljack's was originally a 65483-2483-321 model. However, he has undergone a large number of modifications over the solar cycles. I estimate that less than fifteen point seven one nine seven six percent of his original body remains. What that means for his physical capabilities I could only speculate about and I am not comfortable doing so without more data.—Perceptor
Relationships: Perceptor & Wheeljack (Transformers), Perceptor/Wheeljack if you squint
Series: Allspark Almanac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708810
Kudos: 19





	Somewhat Unsettling

"It is unsettling." Noted Perceptor's harsh, robotic voice. Of course, all of their voices were robotic, but Wheeljack personally found Perceptor's voice to be especially so.

"Says the one who erased most of his personality." 

"That is..." Perceptor had a small glitch sound play, then continued, "That is for the sake of science." 

"So is this." Wheeljack smirked and tapped on his arm.

"Explain." His voice was blunt and without hesitance. Most people would be almost shooken by it, unsure, nervous. However, Wheeljack was clearly not most people, and was used to it. Perceptor's voice had always been robotic. But at the time, there had been life to it. Tone and a change in volume with emotion. Now it was devoid of that completely. And frankly, Wheeljack was used to it at this point. It did make some large meetings very awkward, though. 

"We find out what kind of modifications we can make work, simple." 

"Invalid explanation." Perceptor said harshly yet emotionless. If people saw his expression right now, they would call it blank. However, Wheeljack could easily see the smallest bit of concern possible, and that was better than nothing. He had made it clear to him that most of his personality was long gone.

"Someone's touchy today." Wheeljack teased. That it would never see the light of day again, that it was dead.

"No." It was moments like these where Wheeljack didn't believe it, and he _knew_ he was right to not believe it, "There are better ways to explore this and you should have the ability to know this. Not to mention, you ensure these 'upgrades' are permanent by placing them in vital areas besides the inner protoform. These upgrades also have no reason to be placed in these vital areas." 

"Well, that's just how it is sometimes. I mean, there isn't really reason to not do it." 

"Hm." That was Perceptor's version of a sigh, "This does not help your case." 

"Can't I do something for the fun of it?" 

"Erasing your mouth is different than riding a hoverboard." Frag. He always brought that up. 

"Mouths are too common anyways. Less I have to worry about." He did a small waving motion. Luckily, most just thought he always wore his blast-mask because of the amount of experimenting he did. Perceptor was one of the few who actually knew. Not even _Ultra Magnus_ knew. 

"You've already injured yourself 16,342 times that I have been made aware of-" 

"16,343." 

"16,343 times that I have been made aware of, it is unwise to make it into _16,344_ times. Not to mention you only have 15.71976% of your original frame left." This again. Though, last time 16,342 was 16,325

"Your point?" Usually he just said something that would end that conversation, it was uncomfortable, and in the end they both truly knew just why he was so okay with not much of his original frame being left. But there was something _different_ about how he had said that this time. No one else would have noticed, but he made sure to keep close attention to the tiniest differences, the tiniest changes. Because change, no matter what change it was, meant something good.

Perceptor's mouth became a thin line, "I do not know if it is hurting you." And with those words Wheeljack's eyes lit up. 

There was a time ago when he would've cursed change and fought arm and leg to stop it from happening when it wasn't to himself. Back in the Great War, back when Perceptor announced his ultimate plan to win the war with science, and the _answer_ to doing such science. But now, he couldn't be more grateful for change. Especially now.

"How about this. Instead of finishing this up, we go for a ride. Usually I go alone but company wouldn't hurt." 

There was a slight pause, "I would like that." 

Perceptor might've given up on the idea of healing from the deletion process, but Wheeljack was _far_ from it.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Perceptor is slowly getting his personality back tbh. Like... Extremely slowly but it's still HAPPENING. Idk. Maybe its BC I'm a "cup half full" kind of person, but I just want some hope.


End file.
